Indominus Rex VS Spinosaurus
Ishan a.k.a Shall-I= Indo_vs_spino.jpg|300px]] IMG_20181211_134025.jpg|Ishan a.k.a Shall-I Indominus Rex VS Spinosaurus '''is a fan-fiction Death Battle created by '''Chompy-King. It is his second episode of his first season. Description YouTube - Two giant beasts face off to see who is more dominant! Will the Spinosaurus conquer the Indominus Rex? Or will Indominus Rex be the champion? Watch this epic battle to find out! Screwattack - Two of Jurassic Park's scariest beasts finally clash! Interlude Wiz: With the new Jurassic World movie out in theaters, everyone has probably wondered why the Spinosaurus wasn't in it. While we can't help that, we can still do a fight everyone would want to see. Boomstick: Aw yeah! Indominus Rex VS Spinosaurus! In this corner, we have Indominus Rex, the brutal killing machine that is made up of multiple dinosaurs... Wiz: And in the other corner, we have Spinosaurus, the large monster who is able to kill a T-Rex. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Indominus Rex Wiz: A horrifying creation made from multiple samples of dinosaur and animal DNA, the Indominus Rex is unstoppable, merciless, and kills everything within its sight. It did have a sibling, but the Indominus Rex even killed and ate its own kind without mercy. Boomstick: Dang. If a dinosaur murders its own sibling after just being born, you can guarantee you are most certainly reserved a spot on this creature's menu. The humans have messed up stuff in the past, but this time, they were just plain being idiotic! Wiz: With a height of eighteen feet, a length of at least fifty feet, and weighing in at a whopping twelve tons, this is one gigantic creature. And the scary part is that it is only still a baby at this size. It was made specifically to be bigger than the T-Rex, and it was meant to be "bigger, louder, and have more teeth." Boomstick: I think those idiots over at Jurassic World sure got what they wanted! Imagine the size this thing will be full grown! In the movie, Jurassic World, this little guy escaped from its enclosure using some dang smart trickery, and it killed hundreds of people as well as some dinosaurs. Rest in peace Charlie the Velociraptor. You will be missed. Wiz: This creature has a crazy identity crises going on here. It is made up of Gigantosaurus, Majungasaurus, Carnotaurus, Rugops, T-Rex, Velociraptor, Cuttlefish, and even Tree Frog. This can cause the Indominus to communicate with creatures outside of its species. Boomstick: Translation? Wiz: Ugh. Alright. Big monster is mutant. Happy now? Boomstick: Got it. Indominus is so aggressive, it even tore out a chunk of its own skin just to get a tracking device out of it. We have got a grade A beast here! This creature also can change the color of its skin, has extremely strong skin to the point were it doesn't even flinch at missiles, and has jaws so powerful it can smash through a bullet proof Gyrosphere. Wiz: One thing is for sure: this creature is an unstoppable force of nature. *''Indominus Rex roars.*'' Spinosaurus Wiz: A large and imposing creature, the Spinosaurus is a deadly animal made by the forces of nature. It is fast on land and in water, and is able to hook fish out of the water using its claws. It can also kill a T-Rex, but this is very rare. Boomstick: The Spinosaurus also has a large fan on his back to keep him cool and attract the attention of other dinosaurs. Not that it would really affect him in a Death Battle. He also was able to cause huge destruction among the island of Isla Sorna. Wiz: Weighing in at 7 tons, with a height of 4 meters and a width of 59 feet, Spinosaurus is a large predator that is one of the largest carnivores known. Apparently, Spinosaurus hates planes with a passion. He will mercilessly destroy one if there are humans to eat in it! Boomstick: Dang! This dino just got real! Wiz: He was always real, my friend! But it does have a pretty nasty fear of fire. But this dinosaur rarely gives up and is very persistent. And it isn't afraid to take on anything. If it will fight T-Rex, then I expect it to take on the Indominus Rex without fear. Boomstick: But does that necessarily mean it will win? Wiz: Not necessarily. But you have to take into account the massive bite power it has. I mean, it is able to tear through anything with those teeth of his! Boomstick: The Spinosaurus is also able to destroy things with ease because of its immense strength! Trees? Got nothing on him! In real life, the Spinosaurus has a long and narrow mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, and was the world's fastest swimming dinosaur. Wiz: That's right. Spinosaurus was also able to alternate between moving on all fours and on its hind legs, making it very unpredictable. He also has long and thick bone, meaning it was a tough animal to injure. It was also able to eat almost anything, because it would constantly adapt its diet to what's around it. Boomstick: The Spinosaurus, if you think about it, makes the T-Rex look like a kitten! This guy was the true king of the dinosaurs! ''Billy Brennan: It's a super predator. '' Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle! In a vast field, dinosaurs are roaming freely. A Brontosaur pulls leaves out of the trees and eats them. Stegosaurus graze in the distance. Triceratops wrestle and fight for a mate. Suddenly, all of the creatures flee as a pack of Velociraptors enter the field. They surround the weaker dinosaurs and kill them, then eating them and fighting over the fresh meat. But far off in the distance, a massive roar is heard. Only a few Velociraptors notice the sound. Others are too busy killing each other over the food. The ground starts shaking. Trees fall to the ground with a horrendous cracking sound. The Velociraptors are the ones being hunted this time. Those not eating start to run. Those distracted by the food stay behind. Death is only moments away for them. Two velociraptors are attacking each other for a juicy bone covered in meat. But when a shadow falls over them, one of them drops the bone and looks up in terror. This creature creating the shadow is Indominus Rex. The other velociraptor flees, bone in mouth. Indominus Rex then eats the velociraptor below it whole. It doesn't even have to chew. It then turns its massive head, and locks its eyes onto the velociraptor running away. With unnatural speed, it chases it and catches it, then devouring the velociraptor and the bone without trouble at all. It roars with pride, devours the rest of the remains of the velociraptors' victims and then wanders off into the jungle, wanting to find a bigger challenge to take on. Deep in the jungle, in a field of bones, a male Spinosaurus stands over its latest kill, a young T-Rex. Its flesh is scattered across the jungle floor, with scavenger dinosaurs sneaking in and snatching pieces of meat for themselves. The Spinosaurus roars loudly, scaring off the creatures that are stealing its food. One Dilophosaurus in particular runs off with a hunk of meat in its jaws. The Spinosaurus chases after it, catches up to it, and catches the creature's legs in his long mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. The caught creature screams in surprise and pain as the Spinosaurus eats him alive, as well as the stolen meat. The Spinosaurus chews on the new and strange tasting meal for a moment, and then spits out the head of the creature. He stomps on it, crushing the creature's bone to dust. He roars in self pride, scaring all the other creatures in the jungle, and drawing the attention of the Indominus Rex, who isn't too far away. The Indominus Rex stomps through the jungle, causing the ground to shake as it walks. Pterodactyls screech in terror as the monster passes and they fly out of their hiding spots in the trees and into the skies. One unlucky Pterodactyl is caught by the Indominus Rex and eaten in one massive gulp. But then the creature stops. It senses another creature nearby. A large creature. Then, the Spinosaurus leaps out of the bushes, smashing trees to the ground, blood dripping from its jaws. The two dinosaurs roar at each other. FIGHT! Indominus Rex puts its head down and charges at Spinosaurus, successfully striking him in the side. The Spinosaurus screams, and bites the Indominus Rex's neck. The mutant dinosaur hisses, and uses its head to slam the Spinosaurus away. The creature stumbles back, but returns to the action quickly and whacks the Indominus Rex in the face with his tail. The Indominus Rex is shortly stunned, leaving an opening for Spinosaurus to attack with its claws, laying some nasty wounds on the monster. The creature's wounds are pretty nasty, but it doesn't take long before it attacks by biting the Spinosaurus' crest on his back, and actually ripping part of it off. The Spinosaurus screams in pain, and with a quick swing of its claws to defend itself, it scratches the Indominus' eyes and blinds it. The Indominus screams and swings its head around wildly, slamming the Spinosaurus in the face and knocking it on its side. Now completely blind, the Indominus Rex now has to use its smell and hearing to act. It tries to slam its foot down on the Spinosaurus, but it misses by a hair. The Spinosaurus then bites the ankle of its attacker, causing the Indominus Rex to fall over. The Spinosaurus has his chance. He tries to crush Indominus' ribs under his massive foot, but the blind creature resists the blow like it was almost nothing. The Indominus gets up and attacks the Spinosaurus relentlessly with its claws and teeth. The now even further injured Spinosaurus stumbles backward, but then charges at Indominus and rams into the blind creature, causing it to stumble and trip over a fallen tree. Spinosaurus then grabs the mutant's head in his moth, and slams it into the tree multiple times, causing the creature to be knocked out. Spinosaurus then steps back and charges at Indominus, but at the last minute, the Indominus comes to and bites the Spinosaurus' foot mid-run, causing the creature to stumble and fall, severely injuring its legs. The Indominus Rex can no longer fight. Its wounds need to heal. It takes off into the jungle to find a place where its injuries can heal. After laying where it fell for a long time, the Spinosaurus got up. Its right leg was badly injured, and it was starting to lose sight in its left eye. Its crest was torn, bone and flesh was exposed. As it looked for a place to rest, it tried to catch smaller animals to eat, but no luck. It was too injured to catch anything. As it reached a cliff edge, it looked out to the sun. So beautiful. Just then, a rustling was heard in the trees behind the Spinosaurus. But the injured animal was to weak to notice. Just then, the Indominus Rex burst out of the trees, and was charging quickly at Spinosaurus. The Spinosaurus then made a choice. If he was to survive, he had to power through the pain. With each step hurting him more and more, the creature charged at the charging Indominus Rex. The Indominus Rex struck the Spinosaurus in the neck, but the Spinosaurus was quick to deliver a fast bite to the back and neck of the creature. They wrestled for a long time, up there on that cliff. When they back away, Indominus jumped at Spinosaurus and attempted to bite his injured crest, but a swift whack with a tail caused the Indominus to collapse. The Spinosaurus attempted to crush Indominus, but his foot was in so much pain, the blow was weak. The Spinosaurus fell back in pain, screaming. The Indominus then roared, and charged at the fallen Spinosaurus, tearing his stomach open and devouring his intestines. Blood was everywhere, and the Spinosaurus was long dead. Gone forever. His blood had gone cold. The Indominus roared in victory as blood dripped from its lips. K.O! Just then, a baby Spinosaurus came through the trees. It chirped at Indominus, and then saw its dead father. It ran up to the body and studied it. She knew his father had been killed by this creature before him. The Indominus turned and stomped away into the jungle. The baby Spinosaurus followed after it. The Indominus knew, but it didn't care. It just wanted to rest. Conclusion Boomstick: That was the most brutal and murderous Death Battle I have ever seen! Wiz: Though Spinosaurus could do some serious damage and gave Indominus some nasty scars, it was nothing compared to how brutal and merciless the Indominus was. Though made weaker because of her blindness, she was still powerful and smart enough to perform the actions required of her to win. Overall, Indominus was better in every way. She was stronger, faster, smarter, bigger and overall a the more dangerous dinosaur, earning her the victory. Boomstick: Yep. Couldn't of put it better myself. Looks like we now know the true King of the Dinosaurs...or the Queen, in this case... Wiz: The winner is the Indominus Rex. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... *Godzilla 2014's roar is heard.* Wiz: Godzilla returns to Death Battle! |-|CyberJason2009= Description These two Creatures, the Force of Nature, and the T-Rex Hybrid, are able to Kill a Tyrannosaurus with ease. but the Question is, Who can Kill Who? Interlude Terra: Tyrannosaurus Rex, the King of all Dinosaurs, all I have to say is... BULL FREAKEN CRAP. These Two Clawed Dinos Killed this Dinosaur with Ease, the True King of Dinosaurs is decided between these Two. Spinosaurus, the Aquatic Assassin SpiderZilla 04: And the Indominus Rex, The Hybrid Monster. He's Terra the Hedgehog and I'm SpiderZilla 04 and we're here to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Spinosaurus Terra: Welcome to Isla Sorna, and Island that's also inhabited with Dinosaurs. A Man named Ben, and a Kid named Eric went Missing on their Parachuting Trip on this Island, so Amanda and Paul Kirby asked Alan Grant to help search for them. the only problem is... You shouldn't land on the Island or make Loud Noises, It's a Bad Idea Amanda: WHAT'S A BAD IDEA? ...: *ROAR* Terra: Or else THAT will Show Up and Kill You Dead SpiderZilla 04: The thing that just roared was not the Tyrannosaurus Rex...It was something Bigger. *Spinosaurus appears* SpiderZilla 04: Spinosaurus Terra: The Spinosaurus is one of the Largest and Dangerous Dinosaurs to ever walk the Earth. Standing over 49 ft Tall and Weighing 20.9 Tons, This Dino is Vicious SpiderZilla 04: Spinosaurus can grow to be 41 to 59 feet in length, He has strong arms with sharp claws, A crocodile like snout, and a Spine that can be a height of 6 feet tall. Man this thing is a beast....What's that? We're going by the Old Spino and not the 4 Legged Spino...All I got to say about that 4 Legged Spino is this.........GET THAT CRAP OUT OF HERE! Terra: AGH, THAT STUPID 4-LEGGED SPINO, GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT- ............. Terra: Sorry bout That, Anyway, Spinos Claws are So Strong, They can Tear through a Giant Crocodiles Skin, You know how Hard it is to Cut Crocs? Not Easy, but not for Spino SpiderZilla 04: And of course Spino's bite is not meant for breaking bone like Trex, It's for grabbing it's prey so it doesn't get away. Which Brings us to Spinosaurus's biggest accomplishment yet the very thing that has brought War in the Dinosaur Fandom....Tyrannosaurus Rex's Fight with Spinosaurus in Jurassic Park 3. Spino: *Bites down on Trex's Neck* Tyranno: *Roaring in pain until his neck snapped* SpiderZilla 04: Yes that happened....Oh no here comes the Hate! GET OUT GET OUT GET! Terra: Sorry bout That, Again. But the Fight is True, lets compare the Two Dinos. Spino is Larger, Longer Arms with Sharp Claws, and a Good Bite Force. T-Rex is Shorter, Smaller Arms, and Strong Bite Force. The Bite Force is the Only Advantage that Rex has, Spino has Everything else, in fact, Spino Survived a T-Rex Bite to the Neck and escaped it with Ease, and took the T-rex Hits like they were NOTHING, HITS AND BITES FROM A REX WILL NOT PHASE HIM, Spino survived the Rex Bite because Spino has Thick Bones. SpiderZilla 04: And plus it's been 15 years since that movie has come out so Stop the Hate. Just because One person prefers Trex and the other Prefers Spino it doesn't mean Hate on each other. I mean I'm a Trex fan but that doesn't mean I hate Spino or I'm a Trex fanboy. I like Spino because he's a Unique Dinosaur that's different from the Trex. Terra: Spinosaurus is So Dangerous, he'll tear apart Vehicles to get hid Prey, LITERALLY, Tear it apart a Plane, a Boat, and even one of His Impressive Feats, CHARGING HEAD-FIRST THROUGH A GIANT METAL FENCE, AND SHRUGGED IT OFF LIKE IT WAS NOTHING. SPINO HAS INSANE DURABILITY SpiderZilla 04: But that doesn't mean it's invincible. A Major we spot is the Spine, If you knock Spino down and he lands on his Spine then it will break his back. Terra: That is True, but is Spino doesn't lean back too far, he can keep it from Breaking. Plus, a Plane Hit his Spine, but once again, NOTHING. He does have a Fear of Fire, but i doubt we'd get Fire in this Fight. Spino is Strong enough to Flip over a Semi's Trailer, Scare off a Carcharodontosaurus with Three Slashes. But Spino's biggest Advantage is his Swimming Skills SpiderZilla 04: Spino is well adapted to the water, It can swim in a way similar to that of a crocodile or alligator and if needed it could drag it's prey in the water. Terra: Spino's Spine can be seen above Water, but not even a T-Rex could tell what it was until Spino Attacked. Spino can be very Stealthy, and he doesn't even need to Try. But there is One Weakness that Spino has, wanna know what it is?﻿ SpiderZilla 04: What's the weakness Terra? Epic Pause Terra: ............SPINOSAURUS HATERS SpiderZilla 04:.....Oh man....That's like Superman's Kryptonite.﻿ Terra: But i'm sure that Weakness won't be a Problem, Spino just Might become the True King of Dinosaurs (As the Humans Run Away, Spino Claims his Prize) Spinosaurus: *Roars in Victory* Indominus Rex SpiderZilla 04: Welcome to Isla Nublar, Site A of Jurassic Park and the Island containing the new Theme Park: Jurassic World. 22 Years after the First incident, Ingen decides to Retry the Jurassic Park idea by renaming the Park Jurassic World and this time they were successful............That is until they got greedy and made a Hybrid Monster just to get more Money. Everyone, the Indominus Rex. Indominus Rex: *Roars* Terra: This... Monster use to have a Sibling, wanna know what happened to it... She Ate It SpiderZilla 04: I know what you're thinking: CANNABALISM! Well there's a reason for that. As you all know, The Indominus Rex is not an Actual Dinosaur it was created from Snake, Cuddlefish, Velociraptor, Therizinosaurus, Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Rugops, Majungosaurus and of course T Rex DNA. Now most animals in the Animal Kingdom can be cannibals and the Trex is one of them. So great Job Scientist you basically make a Monster that was raised in captivity so everything will be fine.....Until it BREAKS OUT! Terra: after all of those Years being cooped up in a Cage, She can Finally see the World... in a Bloody Rampaging sorta Way. The I-Rex has Long and Sharp Claws... Jeez, This thing was claimed that it could give Adults Nightmares, If I was there, looking at it through the Window, I'd step back as far as I can, or better yet, watch from a Far Distance with one of those Telescope Things SpiderZilla 04: Yep I mean what ever happened to the Classic Dinosaurs like that's Wow enough, but Nooo, Science just has to make a Monster. Anyway the Indominus Rex can grow to 50 feet in length. She has the intelligence of the Velociraptor, Which is one of the Smartest Dinosaurs along with one of the most dangerous, She stands at 40 feet tall and she can open her Jaws at 90 degrees, Unlike other Therapods, cause of the Snake DNA. Terra: with the Cuttlefish DNA, She is able to Camouflage herself, allowing her to Blend in with Trees. Pretty impressive for a Large Predator SpiderZilla 04: Thanks to the Raptor DNA, Not Only did it give the Indominus high intelligence, The Indominus Rex can actually Communicate with other Velociraptors. Also for a Giant Predator she's really Fast! She can run up to 30 miles per hour or greater thanks to the Raptor DNA along with Tyrannosaur. Not to mention her roar is really Loud, It can reach 140db-160db. That's as loud as the liftoff and landing of a Boeing 747 airplane. Terra: with the Tree Frog DNA, it helps I-Rex become more Adapt to her Surroundings, also giving her Heat Sensors, to help her locate other Dinosaurs SpiderZilla 04: One thing also to be known about the I-Rex is she kills for sport...What do I mean by that? Well real human hunters when they go hunting for deer or something, Some do it for food while others do it for the thrill. That's what the Indominus kills for, She can get a meal if she's hungry, She nearly killed everything on Isla Nublar just to prove she's at the Top of the Food Chain. Terra: Yeah, She doesn't rely on Stealth that much, which could be a Problem. I-Rex's Claws are Sharp enough to Pierce through Glass that's meant to be impenetrable. She is also Smart enough to convince Raptors and Pteradons to help Her, but of course, No Outside help in Death Battle SpiderZilla 04: Yep. Just a one on one Jurassic Blood Fight. She can take a hit from an Ankylosaurus and it barely phases her at all. Not even Rexy, The Original Trex from Jurassic Park and the Trex in Jurassic World, could do a lot of damage to her...Dang Terra: Yep, I-Rex just Mopped the Floor with Her... until the Raptor Blue came back to Save Her, causing T-Rex to get back up, Throw around I-Rex, and then have I-Rex get eaten by a Mosasaurus... THAT FIGHT WAS BULL CRAP. Anyway, She is Durable enough to get through her Closing Gate, Strong enough to kill Ankylosaurus, Apatosauruses, and even the T-Rex...Almost. but she does have a Fair Share of Weaknesses. She does have a Fear of Water, which is Why she didn't chase after those Kids at the Waterfall SpiderZilla 04: As we saw in Rexy and Blue's team up, She can get cut up pretty bad. Another one is that if you disguise your scent she won't be able to find where you are. Also, Now this one may have just been for the Movie, Her Control of the Raptors didn't last forever. Terra: True, Owen Grady did get the Raptors to turn against Her, but that one won't be a problem. She may be Intelligent, but let's remember, She's New, She's seeing everything for the First Time, She does not know about others Weaknesses SpiderZilla 04: True. And let's even things with High Intelligence can be Outsmarted. You know there's one quote that perfectly fits this Death Battle: Dr. Serizawa(2014): The Arrogance of Man is thinking Nature is in our Control...And not the other way around...Let Them Fight Indominus Rex: *Crashes through the Visitor Center and Roars* Fight Rexy: *Tries attacking the I-Rex, but is not Fast enough and the I-Rex takes her down* *Roars in Pain* Indominus Rex: *Towers over the Tyrannosaur* Rexy: *Lies down* Indominus Rex: *Snaps her neck and Roars in Victory. Then turns around at the 4* Owen Grady: !!! So much for More Teeth Indominus Rex: *Starts to walk forward* Blue: *Starts Roaring at the I-Rex* Indominus Rex: *Glares and starts to walk towards Blue* Blue: *Runs toward the Jungle* Indominus Rex: *Follows in Pursuit* Gray: I thought the T-rex would've killed it. Zach: Now what? Owen: What's your plan Blue? Claire: She's leading it to the new Dinosaur. Zach: What are you talking about? Claire: Before this incident happened, We were gonna open a new attraction for a new dinosaur. Owen: You talking about that Spined one from Site B. Claire:....Yes. (Meanwhile) Blue: *Running as fast as she can, then she runs into a large Sleeping Dinosaur with a sail on it* Spinosaurus: ...*Wakes up and sees Blue* ...*Growls* Blue: *Does the Raptor roar, saying "Something is coming this way" then runs off* Spinosaurus: ...? *Gets Up and starts Walking that Direction* On the way, he notices that Puddles were rippling like Crazy, and it wasn't because of him, Then Indominus's Roar was heard from the distance﻿ Spinosaurus: !... *Growls and then Roars back* As the Indominus gets closer, a bunch of Compies are running past Spino Indominus Rex: *Finally appears in front of Spino and roars in Rage* Spinosaurus: *Surprised to see a Mysterious Dinosaur* !... *Roars Back* *FIGHT* Indominus Rex: *Charges Spino and slashes him in the face* Spinosaurus: *Ignores the Pain and Headbutts Indominus, then Slices her Face* Indominus Rex: *Ignores the pain as well, then bites down on Spino's neck* Spinosaurus: *Roars in Pain, trying to break Free, but then Slices her Arm* Indominus Rex: *Suddenly lets go as she roars in pain* Spinosaurus: *Slices I-Rex's Side, but then Bites her Neck* Indominus Rex: *Roars in Anger as she tries to get free. Then she starts slashing Spino's neck* Spinosaurus: *Ignores it and Swings I-Rex to a Tree* Indominus Rex: *Falls down, but gets straight back up and Rams straight into Spino* Spinosaurus: *Keeps his Balance and Headbutts I-Rex* I-Rex: *Roars and Tail Slaps Spino* Spinosaurus: *Runs Up and Bites I-Rex's Arm* I-Rex: *Roars in pain and Bites Spino's Head and slices him with her other arm* Spinosaurus: *Lets go and Steps Back* Indominus Rex: *Steps back as well* (they begin to Circle each other while Growling) Spinosaurus: ...*Growling at I-Rex* I-Rex: *Roars in absolute Rage as she Charges for Spino* Spinosaurus: *Quickly Tail Whips I-Rex* I-Rex: *Keeps her Balance and headbutts Spino in the Head, then slashes his Face* Spinosaurus: *Bites her Neck and drags her out of the Trees, leading to the top of the Waterfall Area* I-Rex: *Gets Free and Tail slaps Spino, then realizes where they are* *Roars in Rage* Spinosaurus: *Roars back, then Runs up and Slices her Arm* I-Rex: *Roars in Pain, then slashes Spino's side then his snout* Spinosaurus: *Roars in Pain* I-Rex: *Then she Bites down on Spino's Snout, while she slashes his neck* Spinosaurus: *Slices I-Rex's Neck as well* I-Rex: *Lets go and rams him in the side, then tail slaps his face* Spinosaurus: *Couldn't keep his Balance and Falls Down* I-Rex: *Walks toward Spino and stomps down on his head while roaring* Spinosaurus: *Tries keeping his Spine from hitting the Ground and quickly Bites her Foot* I-Rex: *Roars in Pain* Spinosaurus: *Brings I-Rex to the Ground and gets back up* I-Rex: *Starts to get back up* Spinosaurus: *Starts Growling, but then looks at the Waterfall behind I-Rex, then looks back at I-Rex* I-Rex: *Fully gets up and roars at Spino* Spinosaurus: *Roars at I-Rex and begins running toward Her* I-Rex: *Roars at Spino and starts running towards him* Spinosaurus: *Ducks and Grabs around I-Rex and begins Pushing Her* I-Rex: *Tries to stop him from pushing her by slashing him, but can't* *Roars in Rage* Spinosaurus: *Jumps off the Cliff, Bringing I-Rex with Him* I-Rex: *Roars in anger and fear as they splash in the water* Spinosaurus: *Quickly lets go and Swims up One side of the River* I-Rex: *Starts to swim to the surface and gets her head out of the water while breathing heavily* Spinosaurus: *Climbs back onto Land and sees I-Rex on the other Side of the River* I-Rex: *Grabs the ground so she can climb back up* Spinosaurus: *Sees I-Rex trying to get out of the Water, then Looks the Left to see a Row of Boulders* I-Rex: *Almost back to land* Spinosaurus: *Runs toward the Boulders and starts Jumping on them, making his way toward I-Rex's Side of the River* I-Rex: *Finally gets back on land while on all 4's breathing heavily* Spinosaurus: *Reaches the Other Side and Roars at I-Rex* I-Rex: *Gets back up on 2 legs and roars back* Spinosaurus: *Runs toward I-Rex* I-Rex: *Roars in rage and charges for him* Spinosaurus: *Bites I-Rex's Arm and begins Tugging on it* I-Rex: *Roaring in pain and tries slashing Spino to make him let go* Spinosaurus: *Ignores the Pain and Tears off Her Arm* I-Rex: *Roars in Pain* Spinosaurus: *Drops the Arm and Roared at Her* I-Rex: *Roars in a full on rage and charges for him so she can end him* Spinosaurus: *Dodges and Bites her other Arm* I-Rex: *Roars in Pain again* Spinosaurus: *rips her other arm off* I-Rex: *Roaring in Pain* Spinosaurus: *Pushes I-Rex to the Ground and Bites her Neck* I-Rex: *Starts to cough up blood because of her injuries, and she can't fight back* Spinosaurus: *Breaks the I-Rex Neck, but then Continues to Rip it some More.* He Tears off the I-Rex's Head, and then uses his Claws to Rip it in Half. He then Starts Ripping up I-Rex's Body, Intestines, Organs, He then Pulled out the Heart and then Stomps on it Spinosaurus: *Roars in Victory* *K.O.* Conclusion Terra: YES, YES, YES, IT'S OVER, IT'S FINALLY OVER SpiderZilla 04: Both The Spinosaurus and the Indominus Rex were Beasts when it came to Size and durability but this shows Nature always restores balance. Terra: I-Rex's Claws were Sharper, But Spinos Claws were Stronger, but The biggest reason why Spinosaurus Won, was because of Experience, lets see, I-Rex, She spent her Entire Life in a Cage, with nothing but a Crane Feeding Her. When escaped from the Cave, She sees EVERYTHING for the First Time SpiderZilla 04: Plus the Fact Spino took down a Trex, While I-Rex was only Close to doing that. What people don't realize is Taking down a Trex Adult, Sub-Adult or Older is a big accomplishment. But like Terra said, Experience was the key factor. Spino has Strong bones, a Jaw mean for gribbing prey, and strong arms. Terra: Spino Killed a Rex without even Trying, while I-Rex was being thrown around like a Ragdoll. even if I-Rex were to Camouflage in this Fight, the Blood Wounds would give Her away. Well, It finally Happened, Spinosaurus has finally became the True King of Dinosaurs SpiderZilla 04: The Winner of this Jurassic Death Battle is Spinosaurus.............DO NOT HATE! Next Time ???: No Being in the entire Galaxy shall Stand in the way of my goals for Absolute Power! ???: You Are Nothing but Insignificant to Me, Vermin! *VILGAX VS HIGHBREED* Category:Chompy-King Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:“Movie Monster” themed Death Battles Category:'Jurassic World vs Jurassic Park' Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:"Lizard" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:CyberJason2009